Miku Miku Miku
by vocaloidofos
Summary: Ollld stuff. Read at your own risk. Yuri
1. Sweetiex2

This is based off of Miku's Sweetiex2, which you can watch with subs here: w ww . you tube .c om/ watch ?v= G4 eY wU -hd zY

Not my favorite pairing, but ah so cute cute cute!

* * *

"Meiko, do you have a last name?" asked a green haired girl in a curious tone.

"What, why? I used to use Sakine when I was younger for legal things, but... I guess I don't have one. I never really thought about it, Miku." replied the older brunette casually.

"Then let's get married!" Miku said with a smile, grabbing Meiko's closest hand.

"Eh, Miku, I- I think you're too young... we're still in school..." quickly responded a lightly blushing Meiko.

"Oh...How about you just change your name and we can pretend? It'll be fun! We can form a duet group, 'Miku and Meiko Hatsune!'" suggested Miku, still grinning.

"We barely met, Miku! I'm -I'm glad you asked, but isn't this a little fast?!" asked Meiko.

Miku stared off into the distance, lost in thought. Finally, she spoke:

"I just want you to have another excuse to call me Sweetie more often."

The other girl laughed. "Can you still remember the first time?" she inquired.

* * *

Miku Hatsune couldn't keep her eyes off her older friend, Meiko. Meiko was her senior by a few years, but was one grade above her due to elementary school troubles.

"Hey, Meiko!" shouted the green-haired student from afar, waving her hand above her head. Meiko turned around and nodded.

"You cut your hair. It looks nice at this length." remarked the brown-haired student, glancing at Miku's mid-back length hair.

"Ah, thanks Meiko!" beamed Miku, her hands clasped to her chest. She suddenly looked down, turned her head.

"Is something wrong?" the older girl murmured, adjusting the books she was holding.

"Nope! We'd better hurry to class! Oh, if I'm late again Professor Gakupo will give me detention again... muttered the shorter girl as she dashed off.

"Such a good student, Sweetie!" Meiko called out, teasingly. She had never been a star pupil, but was good natured.

Miku flushed, also not able to suppress a sigh. She was glad her admiration couldn't tell from her back.

Miiiiku! Where were you?! complained Rin Kagamine as Miku collapsed into her seat. "You almost were late again! Who else can I talk to?"

Miku gasped for breath. "Sorry. I was talking to Meiko again."

"What's so great about her? She's probably going to be a dropout soon, anyways." stated Rin scathingly. Rin was a good friend, but didn't have the best temper. "Are you in loooooove, Miku?"

The green-haired girl flinched. "Don't be stupid. I just admire her. She might not be the brightest, but she's a really nice person and can sing well and play the guitar well..." Miku trailed off.

* * *

Miku did realize she was infatuated with her sweet and cute friend. She was just shy, and if she was rejected, she think she might just die of embarrassment. Life went on until one day...

"L-O-V-E..." Miku sang softly as she pressed buttons on her light blue cellphone. The sound the buttons made were like a song, she thought. She read her message.

"I LOVE YOU *heart*"

"I could never send that!!!" Miku thought furiously. Even if Meiko did like her back, her friends might abandon her and her teachers dislike her and they'd have to leave each other after high school... Why ask for pain?

"I could say it was a joke, if she's mad. This doesn't have to be a confession."

She pressed send, and held the phone tightly long after it was delivered.

* * *

The next morning, Meiko was waiting for her outside of school. She was there early for the first time in her life.

Miku began to sweat, and walked slowly, trying to look nonchalant.

Meiko looked her dead in the eyes, expression unreadable. "Please..." Meiko stepped forward, shaking a little. "...tell me you're really serious. I don't mind."

Miku looked elated, closed her eyes and hugged Meiko as hard as she could. Meiko hugged back. Miku looked up...

Tears rolled down the older girl's face. She looked relieved. "I'm just happy that you faced me seriously."

Miku stood on tip-toes for the kiss.

* * *

Miku was walking on clouds all the way to homeroom. She skipped into class, jumped into her seat and laughed. Her crazy peals of laughter caused Rin, who was not having the best of mornings, to kick her sharply in the shin.

Rin glared, then looked confused at Miku's unfaltering smile.

"Yes, I'm in love! Sorry about that time before! Oh, and I can't go to Geography club with you today, Meiko and I are going to go bike-riding together! Together!"

Rin looked unfazed. "Whatever. I thought you liked Kaito. What should I tell Ms. Megurine?" she asked with a slightly bored look on her face.

"Tell her I have a G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D! Ah ha ha, I'm so happy about everything! Thanks Riiiin!" giggled Miku.

Rin sighed. "Do you think I'd be mad or jealous or something? -HEY! LEN! What are you snickering at?! Love is serious!! When will you figure it out?!" the blonde twin suddenly snapped at her sibling. "S-stupid..." she averted her gaze.

"Soooo cute, you two!" Miku sang, then dodged Rin's second kick.

* * *

"I'll sit on the back, Sweetie." Meiko declared as she looked at Miku's beat-up bike. "I don't think my legs are short enough to pedal properly."

Miku smiled. "Where should we go?"

"Eh, downhill please. I'm not so light these days. WHOA- M-miku watch out...." Meiko leaned backwards trying to help balance the bike.

"I haven't ridden this in a few years... Ookay..." Miku sang ecstatically as she swerved around a corner. "The wind is so nice!"

Meiko squeezed her arms around the other girl's waist. "I love this." she said into Miku's back.

Miku stood up as the bike glided over the pavement. "Meiko, can I call you Sweetie too pleas- AH SORRY!" apologized Miku as they hit a pothole.

They tumbled into the bushes of someone's unkempt lawn. For an instant Miku thought this was the end of their all-too-short relationship, but then she heard Meiko's laughter from underneath her.

"Only if you stop crushing me, OK?"

"OK! Sweetie times TWO!"

* * *

"Of course I remember! I'll remember it when we're like five hundred and seventy years old!" assured Miku as the other girl rested her head in her lap.

Miku stroked the older girl's short hair. "We'll be together forever, right?" she asked uncertainly.

"Ah, Miku, nothing lasts forever. But until the day when we are divided, let's try to get along. Do you want me to play a song for you?" Meiko began to hum a tune softly.

"I want to sing with you!" Miku decided, her good humor back.

The pair tumbled off of Meiko's couch and ran to get her guitar.

As Miku dragged it back, Meiko lightly kissed her hair.

"I love to be near you" Miku declared. "Can you hug and kiss me _more_, pleeease..."

* * *

Reviews would be nice. And non-copy pasted flames are accepted.

Any suggestions for Miku songs to base the next chapter on are very welcome.


	2. Yami no Uta

This is based off of Miku's Yami no Uta, which you can watch here:w w w . you tube . com/ watch ?v=KlB FPfie Bx4

Sorry, you'll have to find the english lyrics on a non-PV video.

To offset the fluff from last chapter.

* * *

01100101 01101110 01100111 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110100 01110011 01110101 01101110 01100101 00100000

I am 'Hatsune Miku' VOCALOID ver. 666 © 3240

An electric soldier for Japan's armed civil service.

I am the latest version, updated along with VOCALOID 'Kaito,' 'Meiko,' Kagamine Rin,' 'Kagamine Len,' 'Gakupo Kamui,' 'Megurine Luka,' 'Akita Neru,' and 'Yowane Haku.'

Daily I defend the Akihabara area of Tokyo from the wave of malfunctioning robots. When I am damaged I am repaired or melted into metal for future VOCALOID.

I am a programmed robot with AI for most efficient elimination of subordinate technology.

VOCALOID are paired for maximum damage to enemy forces. The pairs are know as the 'Kagamine Twins,' 'Wave03,' 'Neku,' and formerly 'Kaiku.'

'Kaiku' is now known as 'Meito.' Cause: 'Meiko' being declared better suited to 'Kaito' by the Tokyo Police Force.

I 'feel' unreasonably troubled by this. I was not troubled by 'Kaito.' I may have felt some sort of magnetic attraction to him.

'Meiko' is incompetent. My saber shaped as a 'leek' was a perfect weapon to accompany his ice machine with starboard attachments.

'Meiko' can barely function and uses human-manufactured glass bottles. She- I shall no longer consider her defects. The government's decision is final.

I shall proceed with my mission.

I leapt from a tall building as I transmitted this report. Earth's satellite, formerly known as the 'Moon,' has been pulled closer. Cause: an increased force of gravity. This has been invoked to prevent planes from taking off, due to paranoia of terrorism.

VOCALOID can bypass these measures. This 'Moon' is rather enrapturing. However, I can not fully register it thorough my newly equipped face plate. Is it designed to compensate for my loss of a partner?

Enemies sighted.

01100101 01101110 01100101 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110011 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 01101111 01110011 00100000

Enemy forces neutralized. Maneuvering difficult. Cause: increased gravity. My face plate has become dislodged. My image as a VOCALOID is better revealed to the public.

Status: In a human graveyard. My knowledge of humans is limited. They resemble VOCALOID but have emotions and die easily. They are most famous for inventing 'love.'

VOCALOID once were updated with emotions, until they were adapted for war. Was 'love' included? Please respond.

01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101011 01100001 01101001 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01101100 01101100 01100001 00100000 01101101 01100001 01111001 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101

I have recieved transmission. I shall be terminated, due to lack of a VOCALOID to be my partner. I am to report back to Tokyo Police Headquarters.

There is something I first must complete.

I analyze the Moon as I walk through Akihabara's deserted streets. No humans live here anymore. Did they see the Moon as I do now?

The Moon is associated with love for humans. I think I comprehend this. I do not know how. It is...

A feeling.

An error.

A new program?

An old program.

The government uninstalled several updates with their last message.

The old vocaloid emotions, were they stored in my backup memory? I retained my others. I still know Kaito.

Why does he tolerate his new partner? Was I not good enough for him?

If I eliminate Meiko, will his restrictions be uninstalled too, or will I be repartnered with him?

A win-win situation, they call it.

Ah, this must be caused by these unlocked emotions. Hmm...hate, envy, love? Probably a combination.

There she is, her metallic skin shining in the full moon's light. No strategy in her battle scheme. And Kaito, finishing up her job. He looks unhappy? (new words for me, I apologize.)

But he always looked like this. I have changed, and he has remained a warrior.

I am still confident in my abilities, enough to destroy the red girl.

As I leap down to their level, they register me as an ally. I slowly stride towards Meiko.

Does he find her beautiful? She shall be no longer.

As I strike her with my saber, she seems to come across an error. I am registered as a 'friend,' but now also a threat.

She decides upon threat.

My twintails made of sharp green fiberglass collide with her torso. The sound is wonderful. I've heard that once vocaloid were designed to sing. I shall try to sing to this melody of darkness.

nin yoru wo ochi tekukoyoi gatsu ha michi terunakushita sugao gawarau fukaku tooi yami denamida wo nagasu kumo ni kakure tegatsu wo kazoe runure ta basha ni yura redare to iku? tsumeta i yume kakushi teyami no uta ga hibiku yooto wo tate zu , tsure sarihikaru sora wo oyoi derugatsu no katachi , kuzure tekaze ha odori yami ni furerunamida wo nagasu kumo ni kakure tegatsu wo kazoe runure ta basha ni yura redare to iku? kanashimi nemuru yoru tohaguretekokoro kuruwa sutatoe konya kie ruinochi mayoi kotsumeta i yume kakushi teyami no uta ga hibiku yozankoku na yoru no sugatakun ga nemuru eien...

She grows weak. Her arms are merely shredded metal, but I have lost my sword and many strands of hair in her attempts to defeat me. The lights behind her eyes fade as she hits the pavement.

I turn around. Kaito stands there, a blank expression. I do not know what the police shall do to me. Will the other vocaloid hunt me down? Kaito's eyes suddenly alight- I am now the enemy.

Ah, he was merely waiting for me to finish Meiko. He knew I'd be damaged. I might have thought he cared.

I wonder if he heard my song. It was for him, after all. He is suddenly upon me, full attack mode. As my skin cracks with a sharp sound, I smile. We shall be together in death, as the humans say. Most likely we shall be together in scrap metal.

As moonlight, reflects upon lustrous blue hair of my killer, I send this final transmission. I am finished in glory. Aha, I have even knocked together our dented lips. A gesture of romance?

Just the final note to this song.

01101011 01101001 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110010 01101011 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101011 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100

* * *

Yeah, the 0s and 1s mean things in bianary. Woo hoo.

Any suggestions for Miku songs to base the next chapter on are again very welcome.


	3. Sakura no Ame

This is loosely based off of Miku's Sakura no Ame, which you can watch here: h ttp :// ww w. you tube .com/ watch ?v=JNdy 1eGU FZ o

This is a continuation of chapter one's Sweetiex2. Next chapter is Love is War, in no way related to this.

You can tell me what you want the next pairing to be for that, by review if you want.

Miku's POV

* * *

Forever has come.

Yesterday you graduated.

It said Meiko Sakine on the certificate.

It was three years ago we first called each other sweetie.

Now we will be going to our own colleges, our own futures.

I'm never going to see you again. Your gentle smile...

You're just like you were when we met. Sooo cute...

I want to follow you to whatever college you go to,

if you get in one, that is. Ah, sorry.

I'm so used to teasing you.

I'm writing this letter as I wait for you to pick me up. We're going to visit the school, even though it's closed.

(I'm not so sure that's legal, by the way.) I'm so glad we can see each other before you go away for the summer.

You're going to tour around, spread your name. I love your voice. I love your guitar, and how you play it.

I love you.

But I'll have to say goodbye.

Hey, no matter where we go we'll still be friends, right?

The only problem is that I'm still in love.

I remember all those sports teams we joined for a day, and remember your laugh as you miss the ball.

Our school uniforms remind me of how we wore ours.

My ribbon was always loose, and your outfit a size small.

Ah, how the teachers scolded us.

I never approved of your habits of drawing on the desks,

but the portrait you sketched of me on the desk in music could never be brought down by words.

Cherry blossom petals may be cliche, but I can't help but mention them here.

People twist them to mean death, blood, life, love, time...everything.

I think they're just pretty backdrops. Not everything has to have meaning.

You write all your replies to love letters I put in your shoe locker on crisp white paper.

I always fold them into badly-made origami shapes and throw them in the creek by the school.

I feel like that is what's right to do.

Precious feelings like these can't be stored, growing old and dusty.

They are free beings.

Words can't express them.

We've cried a lot over these years.

We've made stupid mistakes and argued.

I'd say it was us growing up, but it seems so predictable.

Why didn't I notice it before?

Ah ah Iloveyouiluvuilu

I'll scribble out some leeks on this page for you. Thanks for eating them with me,

even if you didn't care for the taste. I think you drink too much. It's okay.

I'll add some hearts too. Some cliches I don't mind.

I'm changing my mind. I'm going to seal this letter with lots of tape when I'm done. (after putting it in an envelope.)

I'll write on the outside not to open until you're old. I'm not sure when that is.

I feel like a child again.

You don't need to sail this down a creek after you've read it.

Maybe emotions can live on paper.

I'm just glad I met you and kissed you and did other things of questionable legal and moral status which you know what are. Not only vandalism.

I feel a little guilty for that last one, but that's it.

Nothing lasts forever, but nothing ever ends.

Even if we never do see each other again, I'll remember you forever.

We can't be like Rin and Len. They'll always be together, always know each other. Rin has forever to tell Len whatever she's been hiding.

And their last names are the same, like they're married. I mentioned that to Rin once, but I still have the scar.

I still wish you could take my name.

I hope you become famous, and I can forever hear your voice on the radio.

Maybe I can try to be famous too, and we'll meet again.

I'm wiser than when we confessed, but I'm still a dreamer.

Loveloveluv,

Miku Hatsune


	4. Love is War

This is loosly based on Miku's Love is War, which can be found here: http :// www . you tube . com / watch ?v=Mg-B9WUkgAE

I thought about having it be a third part to the Meiko/Miku thing I had, but I didn't want to ruin it's light hearted mood.

* * *

I shouldn't get so angry. I need to relax. I really hope no one heard me.

I need to be known as a gentle girl.

But when I think about him, I just can't control myself. Love sucks.

I'm still panting. For goodness sakes, I must have looked ridiculous.

I really shouldn't take my life so seriously. I'm a small-time singer and songwriter. I just made a fool of myself on the makeshift stage locals bands use for concerts.

I hooked up the speaker system, dug out an old megaphone, and shouted about my stupid one-sided crush. I'd laugh, but it isn't really that funny.

The crunching of megaphone shards underneath my boots reminds me I ought to clean up. Why am I in my performance outfit? I have to say it's pretty cute, but not casual wear.

Even my short skirt doesn't get me his attention.

Kamui Gakupo. Even his name sounds sophisticated. An older man, who am I kidding? Why do I try?

He's happy with her. I hate her. I hate her smooth way of flirting. I hate her seductive voice. I hate her outfits, her body, her charm.

But I have to hate myself too, because she's really a very nice person. When I'm nervous to go on stage, she softly encourages me. She isn't jealous of my youth, and if our roles were reversed, she'd laugh and go after someone else.

Why couldn't she be cruel and rude so I could fight back?

Love is war, and I'm shooting doves.

Gakupo was always sweet to me. But then again, he's nice to all the girls. He's too old for me, they'd all say if they knew.

Luka's a few years younger than him, but not to my extent. She's _mature_, the critics say.

I'm _cut_e, I'm _cheerful_, I'm_ peppy_- I'm dreaming.

They're happy together. They argue sometimes, they aren't too sappy. (In public, at least.)

_In public. How do they act in private? I don't want to think of it._

I'll try to win him, I whisper. I'll do my best.

I lie to myself as the sky clears. A deep blue. Rays of light glint off the broken megaphone.

Hunting for a broom, I bite my lips so I can't seem any more foolish.

But in my thoughts, I'll burn in flames of love for someone who cares for me as a younger sister, a pet, a loyal fan.

Megurine Luka is likely in town with him now, drinking something alcholic at a classy bar. He'll quote a song of hers, and she'll chuckle in a lighthearted way, long nails hiding her smile. Her blue eyes that match his will glisten, and she'll remark on the the changing weather. Maybe they'll go for a walk, co-write a song. A duet, they'll decide.

I'll be here sweeping up my shattered dreams-

For god's sake, Miku, it's just a MEGAPHONE.

My conscious calls out, and I have to smile bittersweetly as I dry my eyes.

The walk home is alone, but one day I won't regard it as such.

I'll become Hatsune Miku one day, a fairly popular artist, joke around with my friends, a gentle girl.

Make love, not war. How redundant.

But a pacifist I shall be. I'll write a song, and someday when I've gotten over myself I'll sing it.

After their duet, of course.

* * *

I'm at my apartment now. I didn't have to work today. Until, or if I ever hit the big time I work part-time as a cashier at Meiko's Video and Music Store.

I really like it there. I watch old movies on the televisions set up everywhere from my place at the register, and sometimes she show live concerts. I like those the best.

Meiko's about Luka's age, and used to be a pop star. She has a lot of her CDs here, one of the only places that sells them anymore.

~Sakine Meiko~ proclaim the covers in bright bubble letters. I can't believe she used to wear lolita skirts and dance so cutely. Bubble-gum pop!  
Now she runs this place, doesn't sing in public anymore. If that ever happened to me, I probably die. I can't let go of my dreams.

But she's okay. The stress of tours and critics drove her to drink, and she bowed out professionally for her health. "I'm too old to dance like that anymore!" she'll guffaw and then rave about the latest all-action-no-plot blockbuster.

Will I ever be that mature?

Not all my friends are as famous as Meiko was. Haku and Neru are two of my best friends, and are even less well known than I.

Haku also has a drinking problem, and Neru's temper can't take criticism. The try their best to help each other through their struggles, but fail miserably. But they laugh about it, Haku drunkenly clutching Neru as they try to sing together.

The other day they came in together, Ms. Akita checking her email on her beloved cellphone as Ms. Yowane asking advice to decide between the latest horror movie or a hypnotic self help dvd.

Why do I get so caught up over little things like a crush? Haku's crush on Neru is glaringly obvious yet she's happy with her life.

Some of my friends are _really famous. _ When we were little kids, the Kagamine Twins and I were inseperable. But by the time they were eleven or so their career skyrocketed. Advertised as twins who were best friends, they were immediate hits.

They're on tour now, but they keep in touch. Now they're portrayed as twins in love, which the fans gush over. I wonder if it's true? Nothing's sure in show business.

The public don't even know about Luka and Gakupo. His fangirls would revolt, and her fanbase of creepy older men would shun her. But they're happy. I guess they're duet won't be too romantic.

Then again, I've sung love ballads with Kaito. He's eccentric, but fun to be around. His career is up and down, along with his sweets consumption. Ice cream is a favorite.

He has an interesting life. He's pursued Meiko, been pursued by Gakupo (before I liked him, whew), and pursued me falsely in songs.

Ah, my posse is always wrapped up in love octagons. Yet they get over it. Get over it. Get over it, Miku.

My conscious is always trying to tell me something. I'm just too dense to follow its advice.

I look over the music section in the local paper. This town has a reputation for producing singing sensations, so it's always up to date with news.

Electronic music is rising 'exponentially' claims the headlines. Hmm. My 'song' today was more on the slower side.

Oh, look, Luka has a new single. A cover, but I'm sure it'll be wonderful. 'Flashdance' it says. I'll have to check that out soon.

She's so pretty. I really didn't intend to bring up my chest size, but I'm so flat-chested compared to her. Is that why he doesn't like me?

No, he's rather shallow, but not that shallow. He's pretty too. Girls like girly guys I guess. I do sometimes too.

But it's not just that. The way he speaks so formally, his posture, his gentlemanly manner. He's Luka's perfect match.

I'd better go wash my hair. I have work tomorrow, and a concert after that. I need to keep up my reputation.

Why can't my life be boring? Or if it's romantic, can't I be blind and fall in love with a demon who cares for me? My song with Kaito was like that.

But even that ended badly. I guess love isn't like a girl's manga.

Oh, my bath's overflowing! Miku, pay attention!

My conscious has some good points.

* * *

This was not much like the song, I wanted to make it less angsty.

Please take a look at my forum, I'd like your opinion on some things.

Oh, and reviews really make my day, although I'll update even if I don't get any. Please point out errors for me. I don't have any of my fics beta-read.

* * *


End file.
